My True Beloved
by BonclaysFan
Summary: Ino's thoughts on her and Sakura's friendship, and how Ino wishes it was more.


A/N: I haven't updated my main fic Daddy! In a while, for a good reason, a lot of stuff's been put onto my life recently. But enough about excuses, this one is a romance scene, I feel compelled to say it's a LESBIAN relationship, so if that makes you uncomfortable, well, I don't care. Also, do not flame this story for being a homosexual relationship, or I will light you on fire with my space laser. Yes, this is kind of AU. Please enjoy the short story.

Ino Yamanaka sat staring into the night time sky. Despite her dislike of Shikamaru's lazy attitude, her good friend's advice was often perfect. The sky despite not being cloudy did help her concentrate on her thoughts, however the beauty of the sky was nothing compared to the beauty of her beloved Sakura-chan. Ino and Sakura had been friends since they were young children. When Sakura stated they were no longer friends, Ino felt heart-broken, even back then. Her small chest felt like she had been stabbed, though she didn't quite know what it felt like back then, she did now, and that's still how she felt when she thought about it.

Even back then though, Ino was manipulative, if Sakura thought they were rivals for the Uchiha bastard's affection, very well, she'd go along with it, though in all honesty, it was just so she could hang out with Sakura. They still talked a lot, though there was a lot of flirting and insults, the former mostly on Ino's part.

Ino felt silly thinking back on it, they had never actually stopped being friends, it was just the title that was lost, or at least in her mind. Sakura might have decided they weren't friends, but they really were, despite Sakura's public and private denial of it.

Their relationship was weird, being as how, despite how much she tried, she could never get up the courage to confess to Sakura, she looked over in the direction of her bed and smiled at the thought of one of their slumber parties where Ino had 'accidently' forgotten to tell Sakura she slept naked. She hadn't really been trying anything, she just wanted to get Sakura's reaction, and it was priceless. It was one of the jokes only Ino seemed to enjoy, she was sure others thought it'd be funny, but Ino reassured herself that it was one of those things you had to be there to appreciate.

Ino had tried on several occasions to hint that she loved the pink haired woman, however, the fact that everyone thought she was straight, due to her reluctance to come out of the closet, got in the way. Even her strong hints such as the time she told Sakura "I really, really admire your figure Sakura, I know for a fact that you drive a lot of people wild with your looks." Was met with a small "Thanks Ino, I bet the boys love you too."

Sakura probably had no idea how much that had hurt her, even though Ino was well aware that it was unintentional, she had hoped Sakura would give her a compliment. Their playful teasing was fun, but Ino tired of it day in and day out and tried on several occasions to get a string of compliments going between the two, however, Sakura either only responded with weak compliments, or accused Ino of lying. Despite the weakness of most of the compliments however, Ino treasured them more than anything else, even her hair, which was easily her best feature, even all of her was perfect in her own opinion. Heck, Ino knew for a fact if Sakura wanted her to, that she would shave off her hair with no hesitation, anything for her Cherry Blossom.

Ino stopped staring into the sky and started stripping getting ready for bed, she still liked to sleep in the nude, and it kept her clothes from getting dirty. While she was performing this task Ino started thinking back on the time her and Sakura had actually kissed. Her body flooded with warmth as her heart skipped a beat at the memory. It had been when they were younger, it was shortly after Ino had come to terms with the fact that she liked women, she had known all along but she had been told that what she should strive for in life was a good husband, but she knew all along she didn't want that, she didn't know what to call it when she was younger, she just knew she didn't want a man. After she had fully come to terms with what she wanted, and knew that it wasn't totally incorrect, since she saw other couples running around, both male and both female. She pretty much told Sakura that it was training for a mission, that one day they might have to kiss to get closer to a target, perhaps in a harem or something. They kissed for several minutes before Sakura decided they had practiced it enough to be convincing. For Sakura, it might have been a training exercise, but for Ino, it was heaven.

With that thought in her mind, Ino started to drift off into a dream land. Thinking of the life she now strived to achieve since her childhood, which involved marrying her beloved Sakura. This was her one and only true goal in life.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a same sex couple. If you'd like me to do a one-shot based on another couple feel free to ask. If you want a certain scenario or a certain tone I'd be happy to give it a try as well as giving you a shout-out. I don't care what kind of pairing it is. Except Incest and pedophilia [if the younger person is the focus and wants the older person without the older person knowing that's fine.] Also no Sasuke. I hate him with a rage… Have a nice day.


End file.
